It Blossoms with a Date
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Saat datang menitipkan Nekoneko, Sakura belum datang. Saat menjemput Nekoneko, Sakura sudah pulang. Inilah kenapa mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Namun, di akhir tahun, Naruto dan Sakura mendapat libur dari pekerjaannya. Inilah kesempatan Naruto untuk maju satu langkah! [FOR Event #4LOVESHOT #HarunatakiYu #StrangerToLover #3] Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **It Blossoms with a Date**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **AN :** Fic ini adalah sequel dari **'It Started with a Cat' by Barbara123** dan **'It Continues with a Gift' by Maya Kaminaga.** Jadi, ada baiknya sebelum membaca fict ini, kalian membaca fict mereka dulu.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Naruto cepat-cepat memasuki klinik karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Nekoneko. Selain itu, salju yang turun malam ini membuatnya tak betah berada di luar lama-lama. Beruntung Tsunade mengijinkannya menggunakan mobil kantor selama musim dingin ini.

Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam klinik dan hendak membersihkan beberapa butir salju yang hinggap di beberapa bagian jaketnya, tapi seekor kucing berbulu putih langsung menyerang kakinya. Naruto tertawa kecil, ia berjongkok dan mengangkat Nekoneko.

"Yo! Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan? Kau merindukanku, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bulu lembut milik Nekoneko dengan gemas. "Ah, aku merindukanmu."

"Sepertinya Nekoneko sudah hapal dengan baumu, ya? Dia lari tiba-tiba."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika wajahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat Sakura Haruno melangkah mendekatinya. "Sakura- _chan_? Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum. Karena sudah mau tahun baru, kuliahku libur. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap di sini sampai kau datang menjemputnya," jawab Sakura. Ia melepaskan jas putihnya, lalu menyampirkannya di lengannya. "Karena kau sudah menjemputnya, aku bisa pulang."

Naruto meringis. "Ah, sepertinya aku merepotkanmu." Naruto menunduk, menatap Nekoneko yang malah asik mengusap-usap bulunya di jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. "Nekoneko, kau tidak membuat Sakura- _chan_ kerepotan, kan?" bisik Naruto pelan yang hanya di jawab Nekoneko dengan meongan-nya.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku sama sekali kerepotan." Sakura mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia merasa tidak enak karena selalu menitipkan Nekoneko sampai larut malam seperti ini. Mata _blue sapphire_ itu kembali menatap wanita di depannya. "Jadi, kau mau pulang, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Klinik kan sudah tutup, yang lainnya juga pasti ingin pulang." Sakura melirik beberapa orang yang masih berada di klinik.

"Akan kuantar sampai rumahmu. Hari ini aku bawa mobil." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak terima penolakkan!" tegasnya ketika melihat Sakura hendak membuka mulut. "Di luar sedang turun salju, ini juga sudah jam sebelas malam. Tidak baik wanita pulang sendirian."

Sakura menghela napas. Perkataan Naruto memang benar. Ia juga tidak mau mati membeku di luar sana. "Baiklah, aku ambil tasku dulu." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto balas tersenyum, senyumnya tak menghilang meskipun Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Ia mengangkat Nekoneko tinggi-tinggi lalu memeluknya gemas. "Kau tahu, Nekoneko? Entah kenapa jantungku tidak bisa berdegup dengan normal jika melihat senyuman Sakura- _chan_!"

"Oh, jadi kau menyukai Sakura, ya?"

Naruto tersentak. Bodohnya ia sampai lupa tempat dan malah berkata dengan suara keras. Naruto hanya bisa meringis, menahan malu ketika Ino menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura itu masih _single_. Kenapa kau tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu?" tanya Ino. Ia menghampiri Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Kupikir, Sakura- _chan_ akan terkejut kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku tiba-tiba. Apalagi, kami baru kenal saat musim panas lalu."

"Yah, itu terserah kau saja. Oh ya, besok Sakura di beri libur, lho. Kenapa tidak bersenang-senang?" ujar Ino bersikap acuh tak acuh. Resepsionis cantik itu akhirnya melangkah pergi menjauh dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Kenapa Ino senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu? Dasar aneh."

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya oleh suara Sakura. Gadis itu sudah rapih memakai mantel tebal berwarna merah.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menyerahkan Nekoneko ke wanita musim semi itu. "Nekoneko, karena aku akan menyetir dengan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi, kau di pangku Sakura- _chan_ saja ya." Nekoneko yang tampak mengantuk hanya menurut saja. Kucing berbulu putih itu langsung memejamkan matanya ketika Sakura mengusap pelan kepalanya.

xxx

"Tidak biasanya kau bawa mobil." Sakura mulai membuka percakapan saat Naruto mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. "Biasanya kau lebih suka bawa sepeda."

"Nenek Tsunade berbaik hati meminjamkan mobil kantor untukku selama musim dingin. Lagipula kasihan Nekoneko kalau aku naik sepeda," balas Naruto masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Sakura meringis. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengusap bulu halus milik Nekoneko yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. "Kau benar. Ah, setelah ini belok kanan." Sakura memberikan arahan ketika mereka hampir sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Sakura- _chan_? Apa jauh dari klinik?" tanya Naruto setelah memutar setir kemudinya berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Tidak juga. Kalau naik _bus_ , biasanya butuh 30 menit, itu sudah termasuk menunggu _bus_ -nya datang. Tapi, kalau naik mobil seperti ini, 15 menit juga akan sampai. Akan kutunjukan jalannya," jelas Sakura. Ia kembali memberikan kode pada Naruto agar berbelok lagi ke arah kanan.

"Ino bilang, besok kau libur, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa libur besok untuk malam tahun baru. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Untuk besok, kantor memang libur akhir tahun," jawab Naruto. Ia melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya sesaat. "A-apa besok kau ada acara?" Naruto mendesah keras. Kenapa ia malah gugup seperti ini?

"Aku tidak ada acara apapun besok," balas Sakura.

Genggaman Naruto pada setir kemudi mengeras. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya ke arah Sakura. "Kita jarang sekali bertemu. Entah kenapa, aku ingin banyak bicara dengan Sakura- _chan_." Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Oke, sekarang ia merasa wajahnya panas padahal cuaca hari ini begitu dingin.

"Ah, kau benar! Karena besok kita berdua libur, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan? Atau... kau sudah ada acara?" balas Sakura dengan wajah mendadak cerah.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada acara!" jawab Naruto cepat. "Ja-jadi kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Naruto ragu. Iris biru itu melirik Sakura sesaat.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" seru Sakura girang.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang begitu semangat membuat Naruto ingin berteriak detik itu juga. Rasa senang mulai membuncah dirinya. Jika tidak ada Sakura di sampingnya, mungkin ia akan menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, lalu berloncat-loncat girang sambil berteriak, 'Aku senang sekali!'.

"Setelah ini belok kiri." Sakura memberikan arahan kembali. "Nah! Rumah tingkat bercat merah itu rumahku!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Ia menunjuk rumah tingkat sederhana yang bercat merah.

Naruto menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah itu. Ia menatap rumah itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Jadi, ini rumah Sakura? Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tahu rumah Sakura. "Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Aku tinggal bersama orangtuaku," jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Wanita itu lagi-lagi mengusap bulu Nekoneko dengan lembut sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Ia meletakkan Nekoneko yang pulas tertidur di kursi yang baru saja di dudukinya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Jangan membuat guncangan terlalu keras, nanti Nekoneko bisa kaget."

Naruto mengangguk mantap sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Besok kujemput jam 11. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kutunggu kedatanganmu besok, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan pelan. Ia tidak mau Nekoneko terbangun karena suara debaman pintu yang terlalu keras.

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa sudah gila sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura? Bahkan, meskipun wanita itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, senyumnya juga tidak bisa lenyap karena kepalanya masih terus memikirkan Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat Nekoneko pelan, dan meletakkan kucing putih itu di atas pangkuannya. "Nekoneko, kau benar-benar kucing keberuntungan." Naruto mengusap tubuh Nekoneko. "Kau membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta!" seru Naruto.

Naruto kembali memindahkan Nekoneko untuk tidur di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Lalu, ia mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. "Kita pulang! Besok adalah hari yang penting!"

xxx

Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan baju rapih. Seperti kemarin, ia memakai mantel merah yang sangat ia sukai. Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum, mendadak saja ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Naruto. Sebelah tangannya memengang sesuatu lehernya, ia menarik tali kalung yang ia gunakan, mengeluarkan bandul kalung itu sesaat, lalu menatap _pendant_ sakura yang menjadi bandul kalung itu. Ini pemberian Naruto saat musim gugur lalu.

 _Tin! Tin!_

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali _pendant_ sakura itu di balik mantel yang ia kenakan sambil berlari kecil keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Lalu, langsung membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang depan.

"Hai, Nekoneko! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Sakura langsung mengangkat Nekoneko – yang sudah di pakaikan baju berbahan hangat ke pangkuannya. Sedangkan Nekoneko hanya mengeong tak jelas.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya di klinik, jadi aku membawanya juga bersama kita. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" balas Sakura. Mata _emerald_ -nya menangkap _sweater_ wol abu-abu yang Naruto kenakan. "Ah, kau pakai _sweater_ itu."

"Ya, kupikir cuaca hari ini bagus. Ramalan cuaca juga bilang kalau hari ini salju tidak akan turun lebat. Jadi, aku memakai _sweater_ saja. Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau terlihat keren."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku memang tampan." Naruto mulai mengusap hidungnya dengan bangga. "Jadi, kita mau kemana, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Konoha Park? Saat malam tiba, kudengar ada kembang api. Di sana juga banyak penjual. Jadi kita bisa pilih makanan di sana."

Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya. " _Yosh_! Kita ke Konoha Park!"

xxx

Menjelang akhir tahun, suasana di Konoha Park semakin ramai. Apalagi saat menjelang malam, sudah akan di nyalakan berbagai macam kembang api. Meskipun penghujungnya saat jam 12 tengah malam nanti. Namun, tentu saja orang-orang akan lebih memilih datang awal untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Naruto dan Sakura – tentu bersama Nekoneko juga, asik berkeliling selama berjam-jam. Sesekali mereka mampir ke _stand_ makanan kecil untuk cemilan. Nekoneko yang berada di pelukan Sakura juga tampak tenang dan menikmatinya. Naruto merasa lega, ia pikir Nekoneko akan kabur jika di bawa jalan-jalan seperti ini. Nekoneko memang kucing penurut dan manis.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya ketika merasa _sweater_ -nya di tarik-tarik oleh Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menunjuk sesuatu.

"Anmitsu! Naruto, ayo beli anmitsu!" Sakura langsung berlari melihat penjual makanan favoritnya itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sakura- _chan_!" pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura, sedangkan Nekoneko masih mengeong-ngeong dalam pelukannya.

.

"Jadi kau suka sekali ya makan anmitsu?" tanya Naruto setelah Sakura menghabiskan anmitsu-nya dengan lahap.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Um! Rasanya manis! Kau tidak mau makan apa-apa lagi? Kali ini aku mau makan makanan kesukaanmu!"

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" tanya Naruto antusias. Apa Sakura juga ingin mengetahui makanan favoritnya? Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melihat jam. "Pas sekali, sudah jam lima. Udara juga mulai lebih dingin. Ayo makan ramen!"

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah kedai ramen yang masih berada di kawasan Kohona Park. Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura setelah ia memesan dua porsi ramen. Ia juga langsung meletakkan Nekoneko di atas meja. "Nekoneko, duduk yang manis ya. Jangan nakal." Naruto berujar lembut sambil mengusap kepala Nekoneko.

"Nya~"

"Ah, lucunya~" seru beberapa orang yang tak jauh dari sana. Sepertinya Nekoneko memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Nekoneko, kau benar-benar menarik perhatian orang, ya?" Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengusap dagu Nekoneko dan kucing itu terlihat menggeliat geli. Sakura mengalihkan matanya ke arah Naruto. "Ne Naruto, menurutmu kita ambil posisi dimana saat melihat kembang api nanti?"

"Tadi aku tanya Kiba, dia suka sekali kesini bersama Akamaru. Katanya, tempat yang paling bagus itu di danau-nya," jawab Naruto sambil membaca kembali balasan pesan dari Kiba lewat ponselnya.

"Baiklah! Setelah ini kita kesana ya!" Sakura berseru girang.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

xxx

Kiba memang tidak salah memilih tempat yang bagus. Di bandingkan tempat yang lain, tidak banyak orang yang memilih untuk melihat kembang api dari sini. Danau yang tidak terlalu besar itu di kelilingi pepohonan tanpa daun yang di hiasi dengan _illumination_ , sehingga danau itu terlihat berkelap-kelip oleh lampu-lampu kecil dalam jumlah banyak itu.

Naruto dan Sakura mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir danau. Semilir angin berhembus pelan, Sakura menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya untuk membuat rasa hangat ketika rasa dingin menyerangnya. Sepertinya suhu malam akan semakin rendah. Bahkan ia bisa melihat uap yang tercipta ketika ia menghembuskan napas.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto ketika ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak kedinginan karena hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang?"

Naruto menampakkan cengiran lebarnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura- _chan_! Justru aku tidak mau Nekoneko sakit karena kedinginan," balas Naruto sambil membenarkan _sweater_ wol-nya pada tubuh kucing mungil berbulu putih itu.

"Tapi, kau juga tidak boleh sampai jatuh sakit lagi!"

Naruto meringis. "Tentu saja! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini kuat?"

Sakura sedikit memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Apa kembang apinya masih lama?" tanya Sakura. Dokter muda itu mengambil Nekoneko dari pangkuan Naruto dan memangkunya di atas pahanya sendiri.

Tangan kiri Naruto terangkat, menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Tinggal 5 menit lagi."

"Kau dengar, Nekoneko? Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat kembang api!" seru Sakura girang pada Nekoneko yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika lelaki itu memanggil namanya. "Ya?" jawabnya cepat. Namun, Naruto tertunduk dan terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkencan denganku hari ini!" Naruto tahu ini musim dingin, tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa wajahnya panas. Setelah memperhatikan wajah Sakura beberapa detik pun wajah wanita itu juga berubah menjadi merah.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Kencan? Memangnya kita sudah pacaran?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mulai salah tingkah sekarang. "Anggap saja ini kencan."

Sakura kembali tertawa dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin begitu."

"Tapi sebenarnya..." Naruto langsung menarik napas panjang. Kenapa ia jadi susah sekali untuk menyatakan perasaannya? Kalau begini terus, Sakura bisa di ambil orang lain.

"Ya? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat penasaran karena Naruto menggantung kalimatnya begitu lama.

"Sebenarnya aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura.

Detik itu suara letupan kembang api terdengar beramai-ramai. Langit yang gelap gulita itu mulai terlihat berwarna ketika kembang api meledak di atas sana dan mengeluarkan berbagai warna dan bentuk yang menarik.

"Naruto, ulangi lagi! Aku tidak dengar kau bicara apa tadi. Kenapa _volume_ bicaramu jadi kecil?"

Naruto tertawa. "Lihat! Kembang apinya bagus sekali!" Naruto menunjuk angkasa.

Mau tak mau Sakura ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke angkasa. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Nekoneko. "Kau benar! Lihat Nekoneko! Kembang apinya bagus, bukan?"

Mungkin ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Tapi setelah ini, mungkin Naruto akan benar-benar lebih mendekati gadis musim semi itu. Untuk meraih hatinya, lalu memilikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN :** Oke! Akhirnya bisa terselesaikan juga bagian ketiganya ini haha XD. Semoga gak aneh banget, gak ancur banget, dan dapat di mengerti X'D #plak.

Semoga menghibur reader sekalian and Happy 4 LOVE-SHOT

Sekian. Salam,

 **Heaven and Earth**


End file.
